1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dictionary terminal, electronic dictionary server, and recording medium that update dictionary contents in the electronic dictionary terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various book-type dictionaries have generally been used, including English-Japanese dictionaries, Japanese-English dictionaries, and Japanese dictionaries, for example. In recent years, however, electronic dictionaries are widely used because of, for example, their portability, and word retrievability.
Electronic dictionaries can be categorized into various types, most of which have specifications unique to one another depending on, for example, the contents and the volume of built-in dictionaries, the size of an apparatus housing, and the size of display screen. These dictionaries are sold as models independent of each other.
To purchase an electronic dictionary, a user confirms specifications of individual models of such electronic dictionaries at stores, through catalogs, and/or in other ways to find a model suitable to the user's demand.
As such, the contents of such conventional electronic dictionaries are fixed in units of the model. For example, suppose a user purchased a student-dedicated model containing, for example, an “archaic word dictionary” in school days of the user; and having grown to an adult, the user needs to purchase a high-level dictionary, such as an “English-English dictionary.” In this case, the user has to purchase a new higher-order model. This is a problem of making it extremely wasteful.